


dream and his dog phase

by specialagentrin



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream and Mxmtoon being buddies, Fluff, Happy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Dream, Insecurity, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mxmtoon Is A Good Friend, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Pet Play, Pet Sitting, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, dog!dream, mxmtoon-positive fic, sapnap is a good friend, slight angst, submissive dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Dream had five rules he follows when he shifts into his 'dog phase.'1. Don't be loud unless danger is near.2. Obey your commands.3.  Don’t be mean to guests.4.  Don’t speak in any language but dog.5.  Slowly slip out of ‘dog phase’ - do not suddenly transition.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & mxmtoon, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Mxmtoon
Comments: 38
Kudos: 479





	dream and his dog phase

_Ground Rules:_

* * *

_1\. Don't be loud unless danger is near._ _  
_ _\- disobey only if master hasn't given you any attention in a while._ _  
_

* * *

When George steps away from his computer, flicking everything off and covering up the cameras, Dream waits patiently until everything is checked twice for any signs of life that are active from the computer. They don't need to be the next most upvoted post for the month in r/livestreamfails. He lets out a bark the moment his owner is done, hands adjusting the dog ears on his head. 

George dashes over to the corner of his bedroom that the camera can't pick up upon, pinkie finger twirling around in a circle. It's a silent command to turn over and Dream does, smile wide on his face and moaning softly as his stomach is scratched. 

"Good boy, Dream. Didn't utter a single word while I was live streaming, I'm so proud of you." George praises, hand moving up to scratch his scalp. "I'm famished, why don't we go something? I'm sure you're just as hungry."

* * *

_2\. Obey your commands._ _  
_ _\- disobey only when master or others are in danger, or sense it._ _  
_

* * *

George doesn't tell him to crawl or anything of the sort, because it just wasn't part of they're agreement. It leaned more towards a non-sexual kind of manner, something that Dream needed once he started to raise in popularity quickly. Thankfully, George was more than willing to help him out on the manner the moment the older man moved in with him in Florida. 

Besides, he's 6 feet tall and he’s got bony knees and pointy arms and long, thin fingers - the whole crawling situation just made him feel weird and awkward when he first tried it. He sits beside George on the sofa, sprawled out and laid his head in the older man’s lap.

  
  
“Fetch the remote for me, Dream?” He asks, and Dream is more than happy to take a few strides from the television and back, biting the end of it and dropping it besides George. “Good boy.” 

* * *

_3\. Don’t be mean to guests._ _  
_ _\- disobey if a person is flirting with George._

* * *

_  
_ _  
_ George normally doesn’t invite guests over to his house, he doesn’t like non-close friends to know his location. ‘Nor does he want fans taking a visit either. Instead, they go to a BDSM club every once in a while.

  
  
He puts on a simple green collar and a different pair of ears on his head, while George covers himself completely, pulling off a Marvel ‘hide in plain sight’ kind of outfit. They take one of the back clubs in Florida down by Tampa Beach, snatching seats in the back. Dream isn’t much for flashy clothing, wearing loose black jeans and green sweater and content to sit in his master’s lap, head hidden in the safety of his neck. He feels exposed without his mask on, like something will attack at any moment, but his worries fade away the moment George’s arms wrap around him.

  
  
They get approached often by other pet-players, asking if Dream would like to join in on the fun for the night. But all he does is growl and hide himself deeper into the safety of George. He only chuckles whenever his dog does that.

  
  
“Sorry, Dream isn’t big on sharing me with anyone else.” George tells them, and for extremely kinky people, they are extremely understanding and nice as well.

  
  
When Sapnap moved in with them, he liked to spoil Dream whenever he became an ‘adorable fluffy puppy.’

  
  
It was… hard for him to understand at first, but overtime he understood why Dream did what he did. He even played tug of war with him frequently or whenever George was busy streaming. Went on morning walks, snuck in sweet bits of chocolate and fruit as treats, massaged him for hours.

* * *

_4\. Don’t speak in any language but dog._ _  
_ _\- disobey if a safeword is needed or absolutely necessary._

* * *

_  
_ _  
_ When Mxmtoon visited for a week because George allowed her too, he almost told him to go back to the U.K.

  
  
“It’s only for a week, I promise. Her apartment caught on fire and they need time to fix it. I’ve already told her everything and about the agreement between us, so there’s no need to reschedule puppy time for another day, alright?” George tries, but Dream still keeps himself buried in the makeshift dog bed, with stolen blankets and clothing from both Sapnap and George. Even Wilbur sent a spare blanket with his name engraved in it after he found out what Dream did whenever the stress became too much. “Fine, act stubborn. But don’t be mean to her, alright?”

  
  
A grumble of agreement.

  
  
Dream managed to avoid her for the day since he needed to stream himself, only allowing Sapnap to slowly bring him out of his dog phase long enough for him to stream for around five hours. He hit the hay instead of trying to talk to her - he didn’t find any use to conversate with her.

  
  
During lunch the next morning, she caught him trying on an attachable puppy tail in the living room. “Huh. Always wondered what you looked like.”

  
  
He scrambled for his mask, groaning when he realised he left it in his room.

  
  
“What’s wrong?” She asks, taking a seat at the other end of the couch. Dream doesn't say anything, just curls in on himself, hiding his face. “Is it your mask?”

  
  
A small whimper. Mxmtoon exits the room, and he feels his insecurities sliding right back in. Thoughts of how horrible he looks, why his face should always be kept underneath a brown bag - why is he so fat - start to populate in his head and he wants to scream. Needs to scream. Safeword. Wants to use a safeword. But he can’t - both Sapnap and George are in live stream right now.

  
  
Nails dig into his arms, scratching down slowly just to feel the burn. But it’s not deep enough, it needs to be deeper. Deep enough to draw blood -

  
  
And then a mask is sliding over his face, and he feels like he can suddenly breath again.

  
  
“You okay, puppy?” Mxmtoon asks softly, holding out her hand in front of him. Asking permission to touch. Dream gives her a watery smile even if she can’t see it from underneath his mask, head butting into her hand. She pets him oh-so-softly, hands ghosting over his exposed skin, taking him out of his intrusive thoughts.

  
  
Goes on a walk with him as well just to clear his head, even going to the park to tire themselves out. They rest on the grass underneath a large tree providing cool shade, Mxmtoon rambling on about song lyrics. Eventually he tucks himself underneath her arm, content to just cuddle with her for the time being.

  
  
“Dream… I have an idea, but I need your consent to it, okay?” Maia asked, and Dream tilted his head to the side. She giggled, running her hands through his hair. “You really are an adorable puppy.”

  
  
George screams at them both as twitter crashes over her recent tweet.  
  


* * *

  
**mxmtoon** : @dreamwastaken if i can’t have george can i have you as my puppy?  
  


* * *

_5\. Slowly slip out of ‘dog phase’ - do not suddenly transition._ _  
_ _\- disobey if it’s not the time or place, or danger is nearby._ _  
_

* * *

_  
  
_

When night or the end of the ‘dog phase’ comes, George removes his collar and sets up a nice bath or dinner for them both. He takes Dream to bed after, burying him in only the softest of blankets before curling up next to him.

  
  
He wakes up the next morning to see Dream already somewhat awake and aware of his surroundings. Candy green eyes look into his own lazily, the corner of his mouth tipped upwards when he realizes he’s been caught staring. “Morning, George. You're going to make me breakfast.”

  
  
“Yeah, since you're too lazy to do it yourself.” He replies, slipping out of bed with a happy note.

  
  
George is already looking forward to the next time Dream slips into his ‘dog phase.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open 
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated - hell, i got so much postitive feedback from 'dreams dollar donations' that i did this so quickly!!! so it does help a lot - not only me but other writers as well!!!


End file.
